


Untitled

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [12]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Slash, Some upset Cybertronians, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Untitled<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Streetwise, Jazz, brief appearance by First Aid, ensemble; implied Streetwise/Jazz/Prowl<br/>Summary: He could easily summarize what was going on.<br/>Prompt: (Transformers) Streetwise and Prowl<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied slash, some upset Cybertronians<br/>Notes: Written for a fic prompt from playswithworms. It went the path of slightly slashy and it falls in a future part of the "Darkened Silence" AU 'verse. So definitely not sure if this is what you were expecting!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Untitled  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Streetwise, Jazz, brief appearance by First Aid, ensemble; implied Streetwise/Jazz/Prowl  
> Summary: He could easily summarize what was going on.  
> Prompt: (Transformers) Streetwise and Prowl  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied slash, some upset Cybertronians  
> Notes: Written for a fic prompt from playswithworms. It went the path of slightly slashy and it falls in a future part of the "Darkened Silence" AU 'verse. So definitely not sure if this is what you were expecting!

Jazz had mentioned to him in passing over their private comm lines that Streetwise had appeared to upset about something. 

He could easily summarize just what had the younger mech upset these days and who could really blame him?

The Protectobots had just gotten First Aid back, so it was because of that even that they were experiencing varying degrees of highly heightened emotions and that their emotional balance would be thrown off. Again.

Though it would be good and highly logical for them to renew the gestalt bond with First Aid as well.

It was after all highly logical.

The vorns after her disappearance had been rather difficult, each of the remaining Protectobots had chosen to bond with two Autobots each in the hopes that the fading gestalt bond would stabilize.

Streetwise had chosen to bond with Jazz and himself, though while Jazz had accepted readily, at that time he had reservations that he quickly made clear before going through with it completely.

In the end, the bonding had been successful enough that the gestalt bond though weaker without First Aid, had slowly stabilized over time. 

Tentative nudges over the bond, brought him back to reality and he was slightly amused to find himself with Jazz, watching over their currently flustered, though clearly not upset charge, trying to get a silent First Aid to talk to him.

Only time and Primus could know if any of the Protectobots would break their spark bonds and truly heal together with their sister.


End file.
